1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and especially to a display device able to switch between two dimensional (2D) and three dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of Related Art
Human beings perceives the images of the real world through the prospects sensed by eyes, and the human brain will further form a so-called 3-dimension (3D) images according to the difference in spatial distance between two prospects seen by eyes from different angles. In general, three-dimensional display device is to simulate the vision of human eyes from different angles, to allow the viewer to perceive a three-dimensional image when viewing a two-dimensional image.
The current three-dimensional display devices are mainly divided into two categories, auto-stereoscopic display and non-auto stereoscopic display. A user of the auto-stereoscopic display device can see three-dimensional images without additionally wearing special glasses, also known as naked eye three-dimensional technology. On the contrary, as for another non-auto stereoscopic display device, a user needs special glasses to see three-dimensional images.
Common auto-stereoscopic displays devices comprise: a parallax barrier display device, a spatial sequential display device, and a time sequential display device. The parallax barrier display device is operated by a non-transmission parallax barrier to allow the user's left and right eye to see images with parallax which will form a three-dimensional impression in the brain. The spatial sequential display device is operated by using a parallax barrier which does not function with time to allow the left and right eyes to see a different set of pixels, which give the left and right eyes signals respectively, and then let the eyes see a different image, which, however, has a drawback of a reduced resolution. The time sequential display device is operated by using a parallax barrier which functions with time and synchronously driven with the display panel, so that the eyes see the same set of pixels at different times, and the set of pixels gives the left and right eyes signals respectively at different times, thereby allowing the two eyes to see different images.
In recent years, the demand for 3D display devices gradually increase, and to cope with the market demand, what is needed is a display device which can switch between 2D and 3D images, to allow the observer to select the desired viewing mode conveniently.